In an in-vehicle information providing apparatus that displays destination, stops, connection guidance, and the like on an LCD display installed in a vehicle of a train as a display medium based on information from a train information management apparatus, pieces of information such as destination guidance of the train, next stop guidance, estimated arrival time, difference of stops due to train type differences, door opening direction guidance at the next stop, and station guidance at the next stop are generally displayed. Among these pieces of information, with regard to the station guidance at the next stop, generally, the content to be displayed is not uniquely determined. Therefore, the display content needs to be determined by some method.
Conventionally, for example, a technique of displaying guidance information on an in-vehicle display in cooperation with a ground device such as an ATS (Automatic Train Stop) (for example, Patent Literature 1), and a technique of holding information such as route name, mileage chart, and arrival platform (platform) in a database to display guidance such as stairs for transfer by using the database (for example, Patent Literature 2) have been disclosed.